Legion Rising
by avearia
Summary: Just because Imperiex is gone doesn't mean that the Legion's work is finished. Far from it! Follow the heroes through a season three, thirteen episodes as they deal with Old enemies, new foes, forgotten friends and hidden pasts. Long Live the Legion!


Legion Rising – LoSH Season Three

Just because Imperiex is gone doesn't mean that the Legion's work is finished. Far from it! Follow the heroes through a season three, thirteen episodes as they deal with Old enemies, new foes, forgotten friends and hidden pasts. Long Live the Legion!

--

Due to an active imagination (and having WAY too much time on her hands,) Avearia has concocted a season three of her own. Watch, with bated breath, as the Legion plunges headfirst into danger, and mysteries…

Quick heads-up, though. I will be doing 13 episodes, for a full season 3. However, since my style of writing tends to make things longer than they should be, the episodes will most likely be broken up into two (or more) chapters. To clarify when I'm putting up a new episode or not, just pay attention to the titles. Each 'episode', no matter how many chaps it spans, will have the same name.

Secondly, I'm creating a new villain to my liking. Not that I won't be using old villains, no—the Legion of Super Villains and Brainiac 6 will definitely make appearances—but a new villain is, in my mind, needed. Other than that, there will be few to no major OCs.

Thirdly, I _will _be including Brainiac 5/5.1/Querl Dox in the story—later. If you're a fan of him, (as most of you are,) I'd suggest sticking around until the episode where he comes in at –coughfourthepisodecough- is posted, before making any judgments. He will appear, I assure you, and he will have a large part.

Unfortunately, Kell-El will _not. _I regret it, but as I was laying out the season back in September, I didn't include him, or think to include him. He's gone back to his home in the 41st century… sorry about that. He won't be appearing.

Hm… I think that's all. Oh, one more thing—I have "episode summaries" written for my convenience as a writer. If people want it, I can post the next 'episode''s summary after the current 'episode' comes to an end—kinda like a preview. But that's only if people want it. Okay?

As for this 'episode', it features Dream Girl. Little info: Her real name is "Nura Nal", and her planet is called "Naltor". Unfortunately, I couldn't find any references for Naltor, so I made a lot of the stuff up. Call it artistic interpretation. I hope I don't confuse you too much.

Anyway, I'm done babbling. Have fun reading my rendition of Season Three! :waves: (PS: _itlaicized passages _are dreams and/or flashbacks.)

--

_Note!: I don't and have never owned LoSH or any similar cartoon. This fanfiction is just that—FAN FICTION. It is an attempt—a failed attempt—to entertain the masses, and that is all it is used for. Thank you for your cooperation of not reporting me and looking like a total idiot by accusing me of plagiarism. _

_-_

* * *

-

**Episode 1.1—Rude Awakenings**

_She was running. _

_Running, running, running as fast as her feet would carry her. She felt her silvery-blue eyes wide, searching for something in the woods around her, as her snow-white hair lashed her in the face as she darted forward. _

_Her heart was beating like a drum in her chest, and her breath grew quick in her throat. She was clearly afraid of something… she could feel the fear rise up in the pit of her stomach even now. _

_But, was she running from something? Or TO something?_

_Her answer came as she shot over the hill she'd been running up, the woods falling away to reveal a cliff. She skidded to a halt to avoid going headfirst over the rock into the deep chasm. She stopped, catching her breath, realizing she could see for miles. _

_The girl looked up, her eyes scanning frantically over the forested area, seeing a small point of light in a cave far below her. The terrain was oddly warped, as though the earth had broken open and stray slabs of rock had risen into the air like monuments. Although the cave was in the center of this warped mess, she could still see it clearly. Something told her she had to go there, to the cave, but she stopped as her gaze moved upwards, and caught a familiar sight. _

_Naltor, the Planet of the precognitives, hung high in the sky. _

_Her home. _

_She stopped in confusion. Where was she… on one of her planet's moons? And why was she here in the first place? Where was the rest of the Legion? Where was her family? _

_What was going on?_

_Suddenly, before her, the Naltor's shape began to twist. It seemed to pull apart at a diagonal, becoming more oval like and warped. She watched, in horror, as the planet's surface was struck by an anomalous line, slowly breaking the stone along the planet's stretching equator. Even from the distant moon, she could hear her people cry out in fear and confusion, as the planet began to twist and warp and pull itself apart… _

"_NO!"_

"NO!"

With a shriek, Dream Girl shot up in bed, her hands reaching outwards towards the planet that was no longer before her. Her breath was heavy and her legs sore, as though she had been running. Little beads of sweat ran down her face as she clutched the bed beneath her.

It was too much to bear; the thought of her planet being torn apart at the seams. The sight of the milky-white stone of her home falling to pieces and crumbling in space. The sound of screaming people, by the thousands, falling to their death or being crushed by stray debris or choking on the escaping atmosphere…

Trying desperately to suppress the memory of the screaming, Dream Girl threw the sheets off of her bare legs and jumped out of bed, fully awake. She stumbled in a blind terror over to the nearby door, exiting. She couldn't stay here, no… not where she'd remember all the horrible details and sounds of death from her dream.

And she had reason to be scared after all—her dreams usually turned out to be true.

-

* * *

-

"I'm sorry, Nura, but nothing is wrong here."

Superman looked up from the controls to see Dream Girl in the next room, her face turned upwards to study the comm link. On the other end of the video, another elderly looking man group of people sat. Among them sat a man with a long silvery beard, with his hands folded in his lap and giving Dream Girl a calm look.

Nura Nal, aka Dream Girl, did not look so calm. She slammed her hands down on the control panel, angry. "I'm _not _lying! I know what I saw."

"And you are the only one who has foreseen such a thing," a woman interjected from the other side.

"Are you sure that you were not simply having a nightmare?" The elderly looking man asked.

Dream Girl gave a short, angry sigh. "It was too… _real _to be a just a normal dream," she protested, but her voice wavered in uncertainty.

The elderly man and the woman on the other side of the link looked at one another, then back to Dream Girl. "Nura, we understand and fully appreciate your concerns. But we assure you, no such thing is going to happen to our planet. We are safe, and if any such problem arises, we will be sure to contact you again."

"But…!" Dream Girl began to protest, but she met the eyes of her companions and looked down. "Yes, High Seer."

"Good." The man said with a short nod. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Now, perhaps you should get some rest. And Nura?" he called out her name as she turned from him. She paused, looking back. "Thank you for trying."

"…sure."

The line cut out, and Dream Girl sighed, turning away from the computer. She sank down into a nearby chair, hanging her head.

Superman frowned, getting up and approaching her. "Dream Girl?" he asked, making her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He gave her a smile, sitting near her in another chair. Dream Girl looked at him, then away, so he spoke. "So… is everything all right?" he didn't know what else to say; he had rarely met the girl in the hallways of the Legion HQ, and knew so little about her it wasn't even funny. All he knew was that she could see the future and that Star Boy had a crush on her, and that was all learned from talking with his friends around the Legion.

"No," she said bitterly in answer to his question. She huffed in indignity, resting her elbows on her knees. "No one will listen to me, the High Seer thinks I'm crazy, and I'm dreaming about things that are seemingly impossible." She sighed, shaking her head. After a moment, she looked up from the ground. "I thought you were going to head back to the twenty first century after you were finished with Imperiex," she commented dully.

"Yeah, well, something came up I guess," Superman gave her a warm, yet embarrassed smile.

"For saving the would, right?" she teased, rubbing her neck. Superman nodded again, and they fell into silence as Dream Girl sulked in thought. After a heavy silence, she muttered something;

"What would _you _do?" she asked abruptly.

Superman shrugged, not quite sure of what they were talking about. She was obviously referring to her conversation with the two people on the Comm link earlier, but even then he only had a vague idea of what they were talking about. Still, he felt obligated to answer—much of the Legion seemed to look up to him, though he felt that he wasn't any wiser than they were. "You mean, about one of your dreams that your High Seer doesn't believe was a premonition?" he asked, and she nodded. "Well, if I knew something was going to happen and no one would listen to me? I'd fix it." He shrugged.

"But that's just it! I _don't _know if it's going to happen!" she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself of that fact than Superman. After a second, she sighed again. "I mean, it's not even possible to be the only one who…" she trailed off.

Superman paused, his eyes searching her. Finally, he stood up. "Well, I'm not quite sure of what you mean by that, but… I do know one thing." He said, making her look up. "If you want to make sure you have no regrets, just follow your heart. Listen to what your heart is telling you, not some guy over the comm link."

Dream Girl's frown was replaced by a thoughtful look. She paused, blinking at the empty air for a time. Finally she stood, turning. "Uh, thanks," she said slowly, and went off into the hallway.

The Kryptonian watched her go, shaking his head. Unsure of what else to do, he left as well to go down to the mess hall. After all, it was no use worrying over Dream Girl, especially when he had no idea of what she was seeing in her future.

But why did he have a nagging feeling that he just advised her to do something really, _really _stupid?

-

* * *

-

_(Three Days Later)_

"Rise and Shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

Bouncing Boy shook the shoulder of the sleeping co-leader of the Legion, Lightning Lad. The redhead groaned, brushing his friend off irritably. The first boy, a chubby blue-clad boy with dark hair, frowned and tried again. "Come on Lightning Lad, you promised

you'd help me with repairs to the cruiser today!"

The redhead rolled over in his bed, glaring at the nearby clock. It read 6:55, and beams of light were just starting to peek through his high window. With another groan, Lightning Lad glared at Bouncing Boy. "That was before I realized you do repairs on the ships _before breakfast,_" he whined, kicking in his general direction. Bouncing Boy stepped backwards, giving Lightning Lad time to roll over and cover himself completely with the sheets.

Bouncing Boy glared at the tangle of bed sheets and human limbs before him, unable to see Lightning Lad's face clearly. He sighed and put his hands on his hips, turning away. "Fine, have your beauty sleep. I'll just go ask _Saturn Girl._ And, while she's helping me, I'll tell her _all _about your collection of pictures of her that you keep hidden in the bottom drawer of your desk!"

This made Lightning Lad slam his covers down and sit up violently. "Hey, how the heck did you know about…!" he winced and grabbed his head as the blood rushed from it. "Oy, sat up too fast…"

"Great, you're up! So you'll help?" Bouncing Boy pressed, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Lightning Lade shot an annoyed glance at his friend, and Bouncing Boy turned away, a bounce in his step. "Great! Get dressed and meet me down in the cruiser!" he ordered, then disappearing from his friend's room.

With a wince, Lightning Lad gave an even louder groan and threw himself back on his bed in disbelief.

"And be down in the next five minutes, otherwise I'll tell you-know-who, you-know-what!" Bouncing Boy called.

"…How did I get myself into this _mess?..." _Groaned Lightning Lad.

-

* * *

-

Dream Girl peered around the corner, ducking when she saw Cosmic Boy pass in a nearby hallway. She waited until she was sure he'd passed, and then came out into the open.

Finding no one else, she began walking down the hallway, pulling her old silvery-blue cloak over her shoulders and fastening it as she did so. Nervously, she looked around, and then stole into a nearby door.

Once inside, Dream Girl examined her surroundings. In the hangar she'd stepped into, there were several large cruisers and ships. The largest loomed over her, practically a house in and of itself.

The white-haired girl shook her head, knowing it would never do. That was the main cruiser, donated to the Legion by R.J. Brande about a year ago when the evil Imperiex had infiltrated the thirty-first century. It had been their HQ for quite a while, since Imperiex's first actions in their time period had resulted in totaling the local HQ on New Metropolis.

It was a good ship, but far too large for her needs. Instead, she turned on her heel and made her way down the line of other ships, examining them as they got smaller and smaller.

Finally, she approached the one that she needed. It wasn't too big; she could slip out unnoticed. And, she wouldn't be taking something the Legion needed either… they could always use the bigger ships. This ship was one rarely used, and it was a slow week… maybe they wouldn't even notice it was gone!

Of course, it wasn't the smallest ship, either… there were about four smaller ships, the smallest one holding only about four people max and was used for short-term flights. But those smaller ships wouldn't work because her destination—her home planet of Naltor—was halfway across the galaxy.

This ship that she was looking at was the perfect mix of assets. It was exactly what she needed.

Quietly pulling up the hood on her cloak, she slipped into the nearby door, preparing to load…

-

* * *

-

Inside the cruiser, two figures were busy at work.

Well, _one _was. The second was just standing around, almost asleep on his feet.

With a yawn, Lightning Lad handed Bouncing Boy the tool he'd requested. As Bouncing Boy took it, another yawn escaped the redhead's throat. "I can't believe you'd rather wake up early and work instead of sleeping in," he said sleepily, suppressing a third yawn.

"Well," Bouncing Boy said, and several clangs followed. "I just happen to be a morning bird, okay? Besides, when else am I going to do it?"

Lightning Lad leaned against the nearby metallic wall, rolling his eyes. "Uh, how about _after _breakfast?" he asked.

"That's when I do training."

"Then, how about after Lunch?"

"Something normally comes up, like a mission. If not, I get stuck doing maintenance on the inner computers."

The redhead yawned again. "Then how about night? I'm sure you can't be busy every day…"

Bouncing Boy slid out from under the panel he was working on, drying his hands on a rag. "If I'm not exhausted, or out on a mission, sure," he rolled his eyes at his tall friend. "But come on! Nighttime is the _best _time to watch horror movies! Why would I give that up?"

Lightning Lad opened his mouth to explain, but then shut it. After all, everyone in the Legion had their own little quirks and hobbies, just like Bouncing Boy. So the kid preferred to watch TV and fix stuff in his free time… he wasn't going to complain. "Never mind," he said instead, bending down to see into the hole in the cruiser wall that Bouncing Boy had just come out of.

Bouncing Boy shrugged, setting down the tool he'd just been using. "Well, almost done," he commented with a smile. He grabbed up a nearby tool, turning back to his work.

"Why are we _fixing _this thing, anyway?" Lightning Lad inquired, still looking into the opening on the cruiser's wall. He turned to give Bouncing Boy a look. "_No one _uses it. Ever! It's just a waste of time!"

"No one uses it—except for last week, when someone was so nice as to _crash_ it into Troc Exx's hideout and spring a surprise attack!" Bouncing Boy pouted, grabbing two loose wires. "It's broken, Lightning Lad. Why _else _would we be fixing it?"

"What I mean is… oh, never mind," Lightning Lad sulked.

Bouncing Boy made some more clanging noises, filling the silent air with a little noise. Lightning Lad crossed his arms, closing his eyes and taking the silence in. Even though it was an uncomfortable silence, he was tired, and his eyes were heavy with sleep…

A strange sound jolted him out of his daze. Lightning Lad stiffened at the sound of a door opening, and light footsteps. "Hey, did you just hear…?"

"Wrench please," Bouncing Boy interrupted.

Lightning Lad spun around. "No, seriously, did you hear that?"

"Uh, _yeah, _that was the sound of my silicon thrusters sparking! Please give me the wrench?" he requested. With a grunt, Lightning Lad handed it to him, sulking. Another silence sounded, and after a few minutes, Bouncing Boy spoke again. "Gaah, Darn it," he mumbled, sitting back on his heels. "These wires are split. Lightning Lad, could you…?"

With a sigh and an eyeroll, Lightning Lad pointed his finger at the two **very** thick wires that Bouncing Boy was holding up. A spark sprang from his fingertip, finding its way to the wires and welding the two together. "Thanks," said the heavyset child, going back to his work.

"I can't believe you're using me as a welder," the redhead muttered in response.

"Hey, I lost mine, and my new one's not coming until tomorrow." Bouncing Boy explained.

Lightning Lad leaned against the wall, looking up. "So why didn't you just wait until tomorrow to fix it?" he asked, genuinely confused.

With a sigh, the blue-clad boy glared at his companion. "You see, Lightning Lad, there's this little thing called 'responsibility'…"

"_Just _because I like to sleep in," Lightning Lad interrupted, angry, "Doesn't mean I don't know about responsibility!"

Sighing again, Bouncing Boy pulled a few wires into a clump, binding them with a metal band. "Sorry. Look, Garth," he said, calling his friend by his first name, and putting another band of metal around another clump of wires. "I'm a fixer. You have to understand that. It's my place on the team—My powers aren't exactly going to support me through the trials of being a Legionnaire." He joked, but then his smile fell. "I just like being useful. And, especially since Brainy left, there's been a lot more things to… fix."

Lightning Lad blinked, jolted by the comment. It was the first time that Bouncing Boy had spoken about his 'counterpart' Brainiac 5 leaving the Legion since the day the blonde ex-robot had left. Garth had often wondered how his friend felt about the other tech genius leaving… now he knew.

Without another word, Bouncing Boy stood, and pulled a metallic sheet towards him. He fitted it over the wall, pressing buttons that fastened it in place.

Garth Ranzz, (aka Lightning Lad) blinked at him. "Wait, are we done finally?" he asked.

Bouncing Boy shrugged, and Lightning Lad stretched. "Awesome. Let's get some breakfast…" he paused, looking back to his friend. "Oh, and, I'm sorry about being cranky. I guess I can understand where you're coming from." He said, hoping to repair the bitter feeling he knew that Bouncing Boy was feeling.

"Yeah, well, that's what I get for dragging you out here two hours before you normally wake up, I guess," he shrugged off the apology. He set his hand on the cruiser, and couldn't help but smile. "It just feels so good to get one project out of the way, that's all. I have a feeling that this baby is good to go!"

Suddenly, the ship beneath them gave a jolt, knocking the two superheroes off their feet. With a yelp of surprise, Lightning Lad landed on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. Bouncing Boy fell to the side, grabbing the wall to hold him steady. He blinked, struggling to his knees, as he watched the stray tools he'd laid out on the floor slide towards the back of the ship.

"We're moving," he said, his eyes wide.

Lightning Lad, struggling not to join the tools in their trip towards the cruiser's back wall, grabbed the edge of a nearby box. He sat up, still winded from his fall, and looked at Bouncing Boy. "No duh, Sherlock." He muttered, breathing heavily. "But _why _are we moving?"

"Someone's… flying the ship?"

Lightning Lad opened his mouth to protest, but then he remembered the sound he'd heard earlier. He hadn't imagined it—someone had come onto the ship! Cursing, the redhead stood.

"Uh, I'm not so sure that standing up is a good idea," Bouncing Boy warned.

"Why not?" Garth asked, sending a glance his way.

He got his answer as the strange vibration beneath his feet turned into a roar. The cruiser jumped forward, and in turn, Lightning Lad was thrown to the back of the ship. He slammed into the wall, again feeling all the breath leave his body.

"Because there's the chance of us entering Hyperdrive?" Bouncing Boy was able to answer after the roar evened out.

"Oh," Lightning Lad said lightly, feeling weak. He sank to the floor, feeling too tired to get up. "This is _so _not my day…"

Seeing that his friend was down, and wouldn't be getting up for some time, Bouncing Boy turned a determined gaze forward. He struggled from his knees, standing cautiously. Once he was sure that he wouldn't be thrown to the back of the ship, as Lightning Lad had, he made his way forward.

He reached the door to the main control room, grabbing the edge just in time to feel the ship speed up beneath his feet. He faltered, but then reached out to the control panel and opened the door.

Lightning Lad was now struggling to his feet. Being stronger than Bouncing Boy, he made his way up to the door with ease, despite still being slightly winded. Bouncing Boy and Lightning Lad exchanged a glance and a nod as the door opened, and they entered the control room. No one should've been using the ship—there was a chance that someone had stolen it. And, that of course meant there was a chance for a fight.

The two entered the control room as the ship's floor leveled out beneath them. They'd obviously already left Earth's atmosphere, and were headed to wherever the pilot wanted to go. Lightning Lad scanned the room with his electric blue eyes, spotting the culprit. He pointed to a nearby chair where someone wearing a hooded cloak appeared to be sitting, silently motioning for Bouncing Boy to move closer to it. They approached the chair, and Lightning Lad spun it around violently, prepared to attack.

He stopped short as he realized he was staring into the face of a friend.

"Dream Girl?" Bouncing Boy asked, equally confused.

The girl's silvery-blue eyes went wide, and she pulled back the hood of her cloak. "What are you… how did you…?" she looked between the two super heroes.

Lightning Lad narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "More accurately, what are _you _doing, Dream Girl?" he asked, unsure of how to take this. He looked around. "Did Cosmic Boy give you an assignment or something? He should've _known _that this ship was under repair…"

"It's under repair?" Dream Girl's voice sounded panicky.

"Was," Bouncing Boy corrected with a perky smile. It fell as he realized something. "But… I _told _Cosmic Boy that you and I were working on the ship today," he said to Lightning Lad. "He should've known better… I just saw him this morning and told him. But that means…"

Bouncing Boy turned his eyes on Dream Girl. "Dream Girl… you took this ship without his permission, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Nura Nal looked down, biting her lip in shame. There was really no way out of this.

"Yes." She answered. "I took the ship without his permission."

-

* * *

-

"I took the ship without permission," Dream Girl said quietly with a mental cringe.

"WHAT?" Demanded Lightning Lad, standing before her. She shrank away, preparing herself for a scolding, but was surprised when Lightning Lad took a deep breath and turned away towards the window.

"Okay, Lightning Lad," he said to his reflection in the glass. "This is obviously _not _what it looks like. There's probably a **completely **reasonable explanation for why Dream Girl is flying the cruiser. Okay? You are _not _going to jump to conclusions. Now, you are going to turn around and be _completely rational, _and not judge before you get the truth." He gave himself a glare, and turned back to Dream Girl, giving her a small smile.

"Dream Girl," he began, his voice even, "Can you tell me exactly why you're flying the Cruiser into deep space?" he asked.

"…because I stole it?" she said with a cringe.

Lightning Lad threw his hands up in the air, his face in fury. "TRAITOR!" he yelled.

Bouncing Boy pushed him away, leaning in to the cowering Dream Girl. "Okay, Dream Girl, _why _did you steal the cruiser?" he pressed, ignoring Lightning Lad's squawks of indignity.

Dream Girl bit her lip, rubbing her arm. "Because… my home planet… and…" she trailed off, tugging at a snow-white hair that fell in her face.

Bouncing Boy sensed something wrong, and so he pried further into the situation. "_What _about your home planet?" he pressed.

"I…" she turned away. "I dreamed something awful was going to happen, but the High Seer, who rules the planet, didn't believe me."

"Something awful?" he repeated. Lightning Lad had calmed down by now, and was also listening.

"I dreamed that Naltor, my home planet, was going to be destroyed."

Lightning Lad's eyes snapped into a disbelieving glare. "You _dreamed _that Naltor was going to be destroyed? But your dreams almost always come true!" he said. "If you dreamed something that bad… if you had concerns… why didn't you tell the rest of us?" he demanded.

Nura rubbed her arm. "I told Cosmic Boy about the dream. But he contacted my planet, and the High Seer told him exactly what he told me."

"And what? Doesn't your "high seer" know that you can predict the future?" the redhead demanded.

"He's convinced it was just a nightmare. A normal dream. Precognitive have normal dreams too, on my planet." Dream Girl sighed, sitting back into the control chair. She faced away. "I mean, _I _don't have normal dreams often, but the few I do have, I thought I could tell the difference. But, this time it felt so real, and yet the High Seer said…!" she stopped, a sigh escaping her throat. "I just have to see for myself."

"Wait," Bouncing Boy stopped her. "Why is your head-honcho so convinced that you were just having a normal dream? I mean, if you dreamed _Earth _was to be destroyed, I know that _we _would take you seriously…"

"I am the only person of my race that dreamed about the destruction of Naltor," Dream Girl told him sadly.

"So?"

"_So,_" she shook her head, "So my people are _all _precogs. I know I'm one of the most powerful, but that means nothing. If something as drastic as the _planet _blowing up was going to happen, then hundreds… perhaps even thousands of us would have a similar dream. But no word of that possibility has surfaced. So, if I'm the only one who had the dream, there's almost _no _chance of it being anything other than a—a normal dream." She turned away, looking out the window. "I know that this was a bad way of going about it, but I need this ship to get to Naltor. I… I _need _to check things out for myself. To make sure I'm wrong, and that it _really_ _was_ a nightmare—so I can put my mind to rest. So I don't have any regrets, if it _isn't _just a nightmare."

She looked up into the eyes of her two male companions, silently pleading. To her surprise, it was Lightning Lad who sighed and spoke first. "Fine," he muttered. "We'll go and check your home planet. Not like we can turn this ship around after it's entered Hyperdrive anyway…" he muttered turning away.

"Lightning Lad…?" Bouncing Boy raised a surprised eyebrow.

"But that doesn't mean I approve of you stealing the ship… that was _not _acceptable, and you'll have to face the consequences when we get back!" Lightning Lad spun on his heel to face her. "As co-leader of the Legion, I sentence you to have to help Bouncing Boy in the mornings when he's fixing things. For a month."

Bouncing Boy raised his eyebrow. "Um, that was supposed to be _your _job…" he informed the redhead quietly.

"Shh! Don't tell _her _that!" Lightning Lad whispered back.

Dream Girl looked between the two of them, then giggled. "Thanks Lightning Lad," she said quietly.

-

* * *

-

As Naltor came into view, Bouncing Boy spoke up. "So, how exactly do you plan on proving to yourself that you just had a nightmare, not a premonition?" he asked as the Naltorian superhero leaned forward, adjusting their flight path to enter Naltor's airspace.

Dream Girl looked up, thinking. "All dreams have reasons, Bouncing Boy," she informed him finally. "There's a chance that, even if it was a nightmare, I had it for a reason. My subconscious could be telling me to go home, presenting me with images that do just that."

"Or," Lightning Lad smirked, "It could just mean that you're stressed."

Nura Nal shrugged. "Stressed over what? Imperiex is gone, that Brainiac thing blew over, the fatal four _and _Legion of Super Villains are in custody, and we've been having a very slow week. It can't be _work _that's stressing me out. The only thing I've been upset over this week was the dreams."

Bouncing Boy frowned. "Dream_s? _More than one?"

"Four. In a row." She sighed. "The first dream was different than the other three, but I can't quite remember it completely. All I know is that the first dream I had about this, I wasn't _on _the planet when it kicked the bucket."

They paused for a moment as Dream Girl requested landing entry. It was received, and now all they had to do was wait for an entry point to clear up so they could land. Bouncing Boy spoke again. "Exactly _how _do those dreams go, anyway?"

Dream Girl sat back in the pilot's chair. "Well, in the most recent ones, the… the planet's destruction is caused by the planet breaking apart."

"For no reason?" Lightning Lad's eyebrows kicked up.

"No reason at all, that I can figure," she admitted. "It starts out with a strange, high-pitched noise ringing all throughout the planet. Then, everything begins to look distorted… the buildings bend and the road seems to stretch, and the sky kind of ripples back and forth. Then, a little later, things start to break, like in a quake."

"Break?"

"The ground splits open, the roads twist and develop cracks, large pieces of rock jut up towards the sky, the ground becomes highly unstable and buildings start falling apart. Then the major crack happens right around the equator, and the planet is basically… ripped in two." She shuddered, shaking her head.

The three of them fell silent, their minds imagining the horrors that could come from a planet being destroyed. Millions of innocent life lost, destruction and chaos…

"Well," Lightning Lad spoke finally, his voice a high octave. "That sounds… _pleasant,_" he warily lowered himself into his own chair, trying to forget about what Dream Girl had just said and change the subject as quickly as possible. "So… what's your family like?" he asked at last.

The girl smiled, glad for a change in subject. "Mom's short, Dad's tall, and I have a younger brother named Chade. When I left the planet, he wasn't a developed precog, but by now he should be having dreams and such." She shrugged. "I'm planning on dropping by, seeing them… if you want to meet them."

Lightning Lad hesitated, unsure. He still wasn't on very good terms with Dream Girl, and had held a slight grudge against her until about a month ago. It was still awkward to talk to her. And, if _she _wasn't making him awkward enough, meeting her family sure would.

He was about to decline when Bouncing Boy perked up. "We'd love to!" he said, accepting Garth's silence as a 'yes'.

Lightning Lad glared. "Speak for yourself!" he snapped.

"Dream Girl's family might feed us," Bouncing Boy pointed out.

Garth paused, then put his hand on his stomach. He still hadn't eaten breakfast, and admittedly, he was hungry. He paused in indecisiveness.

"I hate you," he grumbled at last.

-

* * *

-

Cosmic Boy strolled down the corridors of the Legion HQ, checking every corridor for a certain someone. He'd gotten a call just recently from Naltor's High Seer, who'd requested to speak with Dream Girl. Unfortunately, Nura Nal seemed to have shut off her communicator, as many people did when they were in the HQ, and so Cosmic boy had the _honor _of searching for her manually.

After sticking his head into a nearby room, he sighed. Where the heck was she? This was really not how he wanted to spend his day…

As he strode down the hall again, he saw Saturn Girl coming his way, and stopped. In a moment of realization, he called out to her. "Hey, Saturn Girl," he called. The girl had the ability to search the HQ telepathically, so maybe she could help him in his search…

The girl approached and then walked right past him, seemingly in deep thought. She stopped in confusion as Cosmic Boy held her back by her shoulder. "Saturn Girl? You okay?" he asked.

"Uh, What?" The blonde girl asked, looking up into Cosmic boy's purple eyes.

"I tried to get your attention, and you walked right past me," The boy informed her. She blinked at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I just… I have a lot on my mind right now." She said quickly, then gave him a smile. "Anyway, what is it?"

Cosmic boy searched her face for an indication on what she was thinking. Finally he gave up, turning to his problem instead. "I was wondering if you could help me find Dream Girl," he requested.

"Oh, sure," Saturn girl nodded, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a second, she put a hand to her temples. When she opened her eyes again, they were bright pink.

Cosmic Boy watched her work, wondering what the heck could be on her mind. Sure, she'd been worried about things before, but this was different. They'd only had one robbery this week, and most of their major enemies were locked up. What was there to be worried about?

He didn't have a chance to ponder it any further. Saturn Girl came out of her trance, and she frowned.

"Dream Girl isn't here." She said, somewhat confused.

"Not here?" Cosmic Boy asked, frowning at the sudden turn of events.

Why would she not be here? Something was seriously wrong. After all, while Dream Girl was one of the better behaved legionnaires—Lightning Lad came to mind as a person to contrast her against—when a Legionnaire was missing it was bad. Not just because that meant something happened to them, no… But at the fact that Legionnaires had to be available at all times.

At any minute, Cosmic Boy might need to call on a particular legionnaire to deal with a problem. If there was a planetary problem, say, he would call on Star Boy. If Star Boy was missing, it would be a problem, wouldn't it? For that reason, Cos liked to at least know **where** all the legion members were at all times, in case of emergency.

Seeing as how Dream Girl's powers were passive, and she hadn't reported anything strange lately from her dreams besides that seemingly false 'nightmare' dream of her planet being destroyed, (and he'd checked that out with Naltor's high seer, who had assured him that no such thing was going to happen,) Dream Girl's disappearance wasn't too disturbing or dire. But, something still told him that Nura Nal was in trouble… and even if she wasn't, she had to follow the same rules that the other Legionnaires had to, and report to him before leaving.

"She's not even on the _planet,_" Saturn Girl added, frowning herself.

How would she have gotten off the planet? _The shipyard, _Cosmic boy said to himself. "Garth and Bouncing Boy were in the ship hangar all this morning," he said aloud, turning on his heel to walk down the hallway the other direction, to the shipyard. "Maybe they can tell me if they saw her leave."

"Lightning Lad's not here either."

Saturn Girl's news startled him, and he stopped in his tracks. Slowly, Cosmic Boy turned around. "What?"

"Nor is Bouncing Boy," she reported, letting her hand fall to her side. "Something's off here."

Cosmic Boy stood straighter, his leader instincts kicking in. "I'm going to call Lightning Lad, then," he said finally. "He might have his communicator on. And even if he doesn't, I know for a fact that Bouncing Boy never leaves his behind."

"I'll…" Saturn Girl looked to the side, thinking for a moment—she was obviously contemplating something. "I'll come with you." She said at last. Together, they headed off to the control room, determined to unravel this mystery, both silently hoping that nothing bad had happened…

-

* * *

-

_End Ch. 1.1._

_Sorry, guys, I'll have to pick this episode up another time. Think of this as a 'commercial break'. A really, really long commercial break. Meanwhile, feel free to review and tell me what you think so far! (please?) See you soon!  
__~avearia_


End file.
